


You Should've Known

by Deathcab4daddy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Corruption, Creampie, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fear Play, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathcab4daddy/pseuds/Deathcab4daddy
Summary: Dancing with him was your first mistake, running from him was your second, but your third mistake was running into his partner. When they drag you back to their apartment, you're in for a wild full of fear and overwhelming pleasure.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	You Should've Known

The grip on your hips continued to tighten, and you were beginning to worry. How many drinks had you ingested tonight? Your muddled senses were finally starting to return to you as another trance song was blasted over the speakers at the small club. The warm mass of bodies moved in tandem with the pulsing music. Were they lost to the beat, the alcohol, or the mixture of drugs you’d seen being passed around like party favors?   
“Roll your hips again, just like that, baby.” A deep voice rumbled in your ear, and you shivered as his forceful digits and grip guided your sensual movements. I don’t want to be here anymore, you thought idly. You reached down to his hands and forcefully tried to push them off, but they wouldn’t budge. Turning your head, you looked at the handsome male. He was very attractive, tall, lean, messy, curly dark brown hair, and eyes. There was just… something about him that screamed don’t go home with him. Thankfully, you’d noticed his stare before your senses had been substantially dulled. Or else that prickling sensation on the back of your neck may not have been able to alert you that something was wrong with this guy.   
After having a few drinks, he sauntered over to your group. Up close, he seemed harmless, if not a little tired, with the dark circles under his eyes. He’d made you laugh and bought you another two drinks. For someone who had caused a spike of anxiety to course through you at first glance, he was surprisingly laid-back and charming. Maybe you were just overreacting. It wasn’t like men didn’t usually stare at you when you were out clubbing; dressed in form-fitting pieces to highlight your figure, hair, and makeup done, you were a knockout.   
You had agreed when he asked you to dance, and at first, it was fun. He was good at dancing, giving compliments about your figure, and he smelled incredible. His delectable, dark scent filled your nose; it was spicy, foreign, and enthralling. His muscular torso pressed firmly against your back, and his warmth was almost suffocating along with the heat generated from your dancing. He had placed a few open-mouthed kisses over your pulse point, and you had quaked under his expert touch. This man was stoking the embers igniting in your core, but that was when things began to change.  
His grip was now strong enough to leave bruises. Being marked didn’t bother you under the correct circumstances, but he was a stranger. As you continued to push against his wrists, he squeezed so hard you yelped. “Going somewhere?” That deep voice you’d found almost charming earlier was now filled with an eerie frustration that had you shivering in a not-so-good way.   
“I just want to grab another drink from the bar,” you said, trying to keep your voice sounding normal. You turned your head awkwardly to look back at him, but he didn’t look very convinced. His dark eyes were boring into yours with an unhinged intensity that had the voice in the back of your head screaming. Shifting your hips to the left allowed you more freedom, and you leaned forward to place a passionate kiss against his lips. He wasn’t keen on responding to you at first, seeming to know you were trying to distract him, but he gave in when he felt your warm tongue swipe across his bottom lip. Opening his mouth, he sucked at the warm muscle eagerly. He quickly dominated the kiss, and you pulled away a moment later, “I’ll be back in just a minute.”   
Hooded eyes watched your form as you walked towards the bar, seductively swaying your hips. You made sure to blend in with the large crowd gathered around the bar before throwing one last look over your shoulder to scan for your worrying watcher. Once you finished your cursory glance of the area near the door and he was nowhere to be found, you made a beeline for the exit. As you raced outside, your heart was pounding in your ears, louder than the bass that had been vibrating through your entire being. The long line of those trying to get into the club watched you as you stumbled in your hurry to escape.   
It was chillier outside than you remembered, or maybe it had just been too warm in the club. The memory of the heat coming from the man glued to your back made you flinch and cast a wary glance over your shoulder. You were roughly 100 feet away from the club now as you continued to clumsily walk in the direction of your apartment. It occurred to you that you should’ve let your friends know you were leaving. Now that you thought about it, not returning to your table was the worst thing you could’ve done because now you didn’t have your purse, which meant no phone, wallet, or keys.   
Groaning, you threw your head back and turned to head towards the club, bracing yourself for the possibility of seeing him again. Unfortunately for you, the exact man you didn’t want to see was briskly walking toward you with an angry expression. You blanched as all the blood drained from your face. Fuck this, you thought as you bent down to rip off your heels and then you made a break for it.   
You can distinctly recall the feeling of the cool night air as it blew your hair away from your face. It was beginning to dampen from the tears that had sprung to your eyes. Adrenaline was flooding through you as you rounded a second corner. You cast another look over your shoulder, which was bad timing on your part, and you slammed into a person. The air in your lungs left in a whoosh as you fell backward from the impact. Pain laced through your right wrist as you reached back to try and stop yourself from taking the full brunt of the fall.   
“Woah, are you okay?” A voice asked. You looked up to see a man with strawberry blonde hair in front of you, reaching a hand out to you. He pulled up your shaking form and his look of concern gave you a flicker of hope. Maybe he can help me.   
“Th-There’s s-someone following me,” you cried out, trying to calm yourself down. Those pink eyebrows lifted in shock at your words.   
“Someone is following you? Did you call the police? I don’t see anyone.”   
“No-no, I don’t have my ph-phone. Can I use yours to call them?”   
Running from your pursuer had increased your sobriety, the world becoming brighter as adrenaline was pumped into your system and your pupils dilated. The anxiety and alcohol coursing through your system created a deadly cocktail to make sure you were too distracted to notice the barely concealed glint in your so-called savior’s eyes. He roughly grabbed your newly injured wrist and yanked you forward so he could speak right into your ear.   
“Oh, I don’t think that will be necessary, little girl.” You hissed at the initial pain, trying to yank your injured arm from his grasp, but your tears renewed when his words were finally able to penetrate the mist that was clouding your mind.   
“W-what?” You squeaked out, continuing your attempt to pull away from him with renewed vigor. Now, a sinister smile curled the corners of his mouth up in a predatory way, replacing the once gentle and concerned expression that had adorned his face. As you continued to try and escape, he actually released you. However, your wish for escape became a pipe dream when you turned around and came face to face with the man who had been chasing you.   
“Looks like you fell for our trap, little mouse. Nice job, Makki, she was faster than I thought.” He nodded once at the other male, and they exchanged glances that spelled bad news for you.   
“Bet you didn’t expect her to take off her shoes, did you, Mattsun?” Makki laughed as he reached for you again. You decided not to fight them; it would be better to save your energy so you could try and escape when another bystander was present. It was a Friday evening, there had to be people around. It was only midnight. Your heart slammed against your ribcage in a way that made it difficult to breathe as they dragged you along with them. The panic was seizing your runaway heart, stealing your ability to breathe properly. Your head started to swim as fear prickled across your skin. The cool night air you sucked in was only worsening the burning in your lungs and throat. Had it not been for the rough grip leading you, you would’ve crumpled to the ground, desperately panting for air.   
As if things couldn’t get any worse, after walking for only a few minutes, they turned and approached an apartment building. There weren’t any residents in sight and you knew once they got you inside, you’d have no chance at freedom. Your erratic breathing made it difficult to scream, but you attempted anyway. The result was a pathetic squeak that only served to piss off your captors.   
You were aggressively grabbed and yanked in Mattsun’s direction. He wrapped a hand around your mouth and squeezed so hard tears pricked at the corner of your eyes. Your jaw was already starting to ache. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” His dark eyes swirled with a foreboding, intimidating emotion as you cowered under his gaze. He seemed to take pleasure in your reaction which only made you feel worse.   
The fear you had felt earlier was nothing compared to the dread settling in your stomach as you were pushed through the door to their apartment. It was surprisingly clean, a detail that struck you as odd. Why am I concerned with how clean it is here? Your mind was trying to do anything to avoid accepting and addressing the fact that you were in incredible danger. You finally now understood the saying “walking into a lion’s den”. A rough shove at your back had you scrambling for balance as you lurched forward and braced yourself against the back of the sofa. Your eyes flitted over to the door but the path was quickly blocked as the two men began to circle your form like hungry sharks.   
Mattsun reached one of his large hands out towards you. You tried to flinch away, but his arms were impossibly long and his co-conspirator was close behind you. His long fingers laced through your hair slowly, he watched it shine in the light before tightening his grip and yanking you towards him. A cry was ripped from you as your neck was pulled at an awkward angle, his height towering over you.   
“You should’ve known leaving wasn’t a good idea. This could’ve been such a better experience for you if you’d just come willingly.” His voice was quiet, yet there was a terrifying undercurrent to it; making a break for it might’ve been a lethal mistake, you realized. He released your hair as a tear trickled down your cheek. He watched avidly as it made a line through your makeup, tattooing your fear of him with dark lines down your face. A shiver raced up your spine as you felt another hand slide through your locks; this one was gentle, kind in its assault of your personal space.  
“Yeah, darling, that wasn’t very nice of you. Especially since he bought you drinks and you were dancing with him.” Your heart lurched at the words; they didn’t match his saccharine-sweet tone. Was he watching me too and I just never noticed? His hands, slightly smaller than Mattsun’s, continued to run through your hair, gently removing the tangles. It felt so invasive for him to play with your hair so softly while giving you that intimate look. Ever the patient one of the diabolical pair, he gave you time to answer and stroked your face the way a lover would, eyes full of kindness. The dichotomy between the two was only making your head spin more; part of you wanted to cling to Makki and beg that he protect you, but he was also responsible for taking you.   
“I-I’m sorry,” you whispered out, your voice failing you as the two men watched you.   
“What was that? We couldn’t hear you.” The smooth tone from Makki was calming your nerves slightly and on your second try, you could finally utter those two words.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“That’s a good girl, I knew you were sorry.”   
“Prove it,” Mattsun growled, leaning in towards your ear. You flinched at his proximity, you’d been too distracted looking into Makki’s kind amber eyes, praying that he might do something. That chill you’d felt from him earlier returned ten-fold when you looked into his almost-black eyes. He wasn’t smiling anymore and you weren’t sure if this serious expression was worse than the bone-chilling smile he’d given you back at the club when you noticed his staring. “Well, on with it, get on your fucking knees, bitch.” He roughly pushed down on your shoulders, and you dropped before him, grunting from the impact as your knees slammed onto the floor.   
Mattsun seemed aware that you wouldn’t take the initiative and he made quick work of his belt and ripped down his zipper. You watched with morbid curiosity; this almost felt like an out of body experience. Never in your life would you have imagined you’d end up in a situation like this, down on your knees for a stranger, let alone two. He took a step towards you as he removed his hard cock from its confines. The hunger in his eyes only increased as he stared at your trembling figure. He took the head of his cock and rubbed it against your bottom lip, watching as you closed your eyes and turned away from him. One of his hands roughly grabbed your throat and he started to choke you.  
“You’re going to open your mouth and suck my cock. If I feel your teeth, I’ll kill you.” He emphasized his words by tightening his grip around your airway with every word. When he finally released you, you collapsed and gasped for air. The tears that had dried renewed as you were faced with the reality that there was a chance you wouldn’t live to see the end of the night. Tensing when you felt a presence behind you, you flinched when Makki reached out for you and lifted your head back up gently.   
“You should really do what he says, or he’ll get angry. That won’t be good for you,” he quietly murmured into your ear. “It’ll be okay. If you’re good for us, we might let you go.” You desperately turned to search his eyes to see if they were telling the truth. The amber orbs swirled with honesty and generosity. If you hadn’t been there to witness his help in taking you, you might’ve believed that he was forced to be here just like you. He nodded at you and now that you were reassured, you felt more up to the task. If I can just get through tonight, I can go home and put this all behind me.   
Nervously, you turned to face Mattsun again and opened your mouth obediently. He shoved his cock into your warm cavern as if it belonged there, forcing you to take at least half of his length. The sheer size of him terrified you even more; this had to be the largest dick you’d ever seen. He set a moderate pace, making you take more of him with each thrust of his hips.   
“Lift her dress up, Makki.” Shame coursed through you as your thong was revealed. Here you were, with a stranger forcefully using your mouth with your ass on display. Trepidation gripped you when he shoved his cock as far into your mouth as he could and then held you down while he reached for his discarded belt. When he stood back up to his full height he released you, allowing you to take a deep breath before plunging back into your mouth. “This is for running away from me earlier.”   
At his words, a resounding smack echoed through the living room. It took a moment for your brain to process what just happened, and the pain from his belt on your backside had you reeling. He continued to slap his belt over your ass until you could feel it burning. The mixture of pain and lack of oxygen was a heady combination as you tried to keep up with the events currently taking place. Mattsun finally pulled out of your mouth, and your blurry vision cleared to show you his twitching cock connected to your mouth by multiple tendrils of your saliva. He had made quite the mess of your face, trails of mascara left in the wake of tears that had been shed from him choking you with his massive cock. You could feel the drool coating your chin and dripping down the column of your throat.   
“You look so pretty when you’re getting used like that.” Makki’s silky purr made you tremble. He took his thumb and swiped across your bottom lip to collect some of the mixture of your spit and Mattsun’s precum before he gently pushed the digit between your swollen lips. You wanted to resist, but his eyes glowed at you and you wanted to please him. He had been so gentle with you, and you wanted him to stay that way. A groan was pulled from him when he felt your tongue swirl around his invading finger, and he watched as you lightly nipped at the pad of his thumb. “Such a good girl for me, aren’t you, little one?” He asked as he pushed some hair out of your face. Without noticing, you leaned into his touch, and the smile he gave you almost made everything up until this point worth it. I can do this, I can do this, you repeated the mantra to yourself.   
A hiss left you as Makki smoothed one of his hands across your abused backside. He just shushed you as he nudged your head to the side and placed kisses against the side of your throat, nibbling against your soft skin. His attention on your neck distracted you as he pulled the flimsy material of your thong to the side, causing you to jump when you felt two of his fingers slide over your slit. They ventured between your folds, feeling the juices leaking from your hole.   
“You’re so wet, you’re doing so good. I think you’re enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” You shook your head, denying his claim but as he sucked a sensitive spot on your throat and started to rub circles on your clit; you couldn’t help but moan. There wasn’t a way for you to deny his words when he removed his fingers from your nethers and you could see how they glistened, coated in your essence. Mattsun laughed at you and it was such an evil sound that it broke you from your reverie.  
“Pathetic.” He leaned down and roughly grabbed your upper arm before jerking you up and pushing you in the direction of a closed-door that most likely led to a bedroom. Your fear had been pushed to the back burner once Makki’s skilled touch and gentle presence distracted you, but you began hyperventilating as you were shoved face-first into a mattress. Mattsun landed a few hard smacks against your ass, and you began to sob unabashedly under him. Not only were you in pain, but this was it, this was really going to happen. More fingers rubbed against the outer lips of your pussy, but these were rough.   
Mattsun shoved two digits into you without checking to see if you were even prepared for it. It hurt; sure, your body was starting to warm up to all the stimulation you were receiving, but you weren’t ready for that kind of treatment. He just grunted and pressed your face deeper into the covers, and you were surrounded by his cologne. Bergamot and black pepper filled your senses as you endured the brutal assault from the tall male behind you.   
“That’s good enough,” he mumbled before flipping you onto your back. He lined his hard member up with your unprepared pussy, and you flinched when you felt the head of his cock against your entrance. Your hands pressed against his chest as you pleaded with him to stop. A harsh slap snapped your head to the side. “You’re starting to annoy me.” Your leftover saliva was aiding in his entrance inside of your tight body, but it still burned. The glint in his eye just proved that he was enjoying your pain. He had no interest in whether you enjoyed this encounter or not-that much was obvious. His companion climbed onto the bed and placed your head in his lap. He shushed your cries, telling you that resisting Mattsun would only make this worse. You couldn’t help the squeal you let out when Mattsun bottomed out inside you. It amazed you that your body could even take him all the way.   
Noticing how distracted you were, Makki took his chance. He pushed the top of your dress down so your breasts were on display. Makki immediately began paying attention to your nipples and they perked up at his touch. The pads of his thumbs traced over your areolas slowly, ghosting over your skin and causing goosebumps to rise on your arms. He took your nipples between his thumb and pointer finger as he pinched and rolled them, exciting the little buds more. Once he felt as though your nipples had enough treatment, he trailed his hand down to your clit and began to rub circles over it. While Makki was getting you to relax, the slight relaxation of your muscles allowed Mattsun to begin thrusting into your wet heat.   
“Shhh, I promise it will feel good, just try to relax. I thought you wanted to be good for me?” You blinked through your tears and quieted down as his touch started to dilute some of the pain in coursing through you with some pleasure. “See? Isn’t that better?” He asked, smiling down at you and you meekly nodded, unable to meet his eyes as he continued to manipulate your little bundle of nerves. After a few more circles over your clit, your cries had turned to whimpers. That unbearable pain had turned into an insidious pleasure that started in your core and was radiating outwards, increasing the temperature of your body. The wet squishing sounds coming from your body with every thrust of Mattsun’s rock hard cock just announced your shame to the two men using your body. “See? Listen to that, I knew you wanted this all along. Look at you, whimpering while he fucks you. Tell me how good he feels using your body.”  
“Please no, don’t make me do that,” you begged but he just frowned down at you.   
“I don’t know why you’re lying to yourself, I can see your legs shaking, and you’re dripping down your thighs. You can try to hide your desires from yourself but you can’t hide them from me. I’m sure you’ve fantasized about this, haven’t you? Laid in your bed and rubbed this little pussy to the thought of being taken advantage of?” His words were adding to the building pleasure in your body. You wanted to deny what he said, but he was right. You had fantasized about this, and his words were only serving to take you higher towards your bliss. Your first orgasm was so close, burning through your veins and erasing the last vestiges of your fight against them.   
“Makki!” You called out as your pussy convulsed around the cock that was now thrusting into you so hard. Your body would’ve been pushed back if not for the man holding you. The two men continued to pleasure you through your orgasm, and you whined under them, tears returning to your eyes from overwhelming pleasure instead of fear or pain. After a few more thrusts, a loud groan left Mattsun, and he spilled his seed inside of you. You could feel the warmth spreading all over your insides as his cum began to trickle out of your abused hole. Once he pulled out of your exhausted body, you thought maybe this whole thing was over, but you were mistaken. Makki pulled your limp body toward the side of the bed until your head hung off the mattress, and you noticed he had his cock out now.   
You opened your mouth dutifully, not even attempting to resist him; it would’ve been futile anyway. “That’s a good girl, I knew you wanted to taste me,” he purred as he slid his hard cock into your awaiting mouth. He moaned as you closed your mouth slightly and enveloped his member in your warmth. As you sucked on his cock, you began to swirl your tongue around, wanting to pull more sounds from him. Even though your pussy was throbbing in pain from the fucking you’d received, his moans were sending fire sizzling down to your core where it curled up and began to warm your now cooling body. Makki calmed and soothed you where Mattsun inflicted pain and used you like a fleshlight. However, your view of Makki was as convoluted as the words he was feeding you. He knew you were playing right into his hands, he could feel it with every swipe of your tongue. You were losing yourself to the sensations, his words, and the madness tasking residence in your mind. Here you were, their victim, and now, a willing participant.   
“Keep sucking my cock, you’re doing so good, angel.” He tilted your head down and pushed his hips forward until you felt his balls against your closed eyes. The groan he let out and the lack of oxygen made you shiver beneath him. He pulled out halfway before sliding back into your throat. His hand wrapped around your throat where he could see the bulge from his cock in your throat and he squeezed softly, twitching as he felt more pressure around his sensitive glans. Your velvety mouth was better than he could’ve imagined and he pulled out, not wanting to spill his seed down your addicting throat. He walked around to the other side of the bed, and you lifted your head to watch him through lidded eyes, breathing deeply. The look he sent you as he grabbed one of your ankles and pulled you towards his waiting mouth had your toes curling in anticipation. It occurred to you that you didn’t know where Mattsun was and that scared you; he terrified you.   
Your attention was grabbed as you felt Makki’s gentle touch over your sensitive clit, a whine leaving you. The image of him with a hungry smile and ravenous eyes between your thighs was burned into your mind as you dropped your head and closed your eyes, surrendering to him completely. He watched as you finally lost all urges to fight him, and when he tasted you, his tongue was also coated in the sweet taste of victory.   
He didn’t linger, knowing you were still sensitive. His tongue collected some of the remnants of Mattsun’s seed, and he leaned up to feed it to you in a passionate kiss. You sighed into his mouth and laced your fingers through his soft hair. His tongue was thorough in its exploration of your mouth, and he groaned when you sucked on his invading muscle. Pulling back, he looked into your lust-filled eyes, “See? I was right, wasn’t I? Aren’t you so glad this happened? I knew you wanted this from the moment I saw you. Those doe-like eyes hiding your secret, sinful desires. You were made for this, made to be used. The most beautiful toy I’ve ever seen.” He leaned forward to whisper into your ear as he continued his short speech. “I’m going to corrupt that slutty mind of yours until there’s nothing left and you exist solely to pleasure Mattsun and I.” A soft bite to your earlobe accompanied his poisonous words. What he said should’ve terrified you, but it had the opposite effect. He was still manipulating your clit with those devilish digits, and your pussy clenched.   
The more he spoke about using you, the more he paired it with an insidious desire. It was as if he was trying to condition you, and maybe he was if he meant his words. Would that be so bad? Your broken mind was beginning to wonder if maybe staying here wasn’t as scary as you’d once thought. He could see the gears turning in your mind as you absorbed his words; it was almost laughable how easy it had been to get into your head. You really were ripe for the picking, just as he'd thought. The slow circles over your clit coupled with him nibbling your ear and neck were almost distracting enough for you to miss Mattsun entering the room again. He tossed a bottle towards Makki who caught it easily.  
Makki sat up and removed his hand from your drenched core. You soon found out the bottle in question was lube when he smoothed it over two of those cursed fingers and slid down past your pussy to rub against your other hole. Anal was something you’d done before, but you still tensed under his touch.   
“Relax, I won’t be forceful.” Heeding his words, you tried to calm down. He leaned forward to take one of your nipples into his mouth, and he felt your muscles starting to lose tension. When you were quietly moaning under him, he took the opportunity to slide one of his fingers into your ass. He held it still as he felt your muscles clenching around him and he had to remind himself to calm down as he felt how tight you were. He knew you were coming around to his words, but if he brutally hurt you and fucked your ass, it would ruin all the work he’d done. He didn’t want you to be terrified of him, he wanted to make you his. Makki wanted to own you, mind, body, and soul.   
He started to slowly thrust his finger in and out of you and waited until you let out a quiet whimper. When he met your eyes, he knew you were ready for a second finger. He gave you time to adjust again before beginning to scissor his fingers inside you, preparing you to take his cock. After only a minute or two, he felt your hips lifting to meet his thrusts.  
“You ready, baby? You wanna feel me fuck that little ass of yours? I know you do.” He groaned at your nervous nod, and he removed his fingers from you. You watched as he smeared ample lube over his cock, and you were grateful to him for using so much. He lined himself up with your hole, and he leaned forward to capture your lips once more. Even though he tried to distract you, you didn’t miss the searing pain as his thick cock split you open. He only got the head in; you needed to unclench your muscles for him. Trailing one of his hands down your body, he rubbed tight circles over your clit and swallowed your moans. The wait for you to calm down was really testing his patience, but he knew it would be worth it. Seeing you cum from his cock was all he wanted.   
Your mind was working overtime and yet it felt so empty. The fear still lingered in the back of your mind and you knew you should be fighting these men, but your body wouldn’t listen to you. You had never orgasmed as hard in your life as you did from the brutal fucking you’d received from Mattsun. Makki’s words were only serving to confuse you further as you tried to reclaim a firm hold on your thoughts. This was so wrong, but you felt so good. The all-consuming pleasure racking your body as Makki sank further into your body was stealing the vestiges of your consciousness. You could feel your mind splintering under the assault it had experienced tonight, shattering into nothingness as you surrendered to the bliss of Makki bottoming out.   
A loud moan left both of you as you were stretched around the second cock of the night. You reached up for him and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down to you. His mouth connected with yours instantly and your tongues began a familiar dance as you took what you needed from him. You needed to feel closer to him as he stole the last of your resilience. He gave and took freely as if it was his right to own you; you were starting to believe it was.   
His hips left yours as he started to pull out of you, enjoying the feel of your walls clamping down around him, your body begging for him to fuck you, and now he wanted to hear your mouth beg for him as well. “Tell me how good I feel, tell me how much you want me.”   
“It feels so good, pl-please don’t stop,” your whimpered words spurred him on as he started to thrust into you faster.   
“Yeah that’s right, take my cock like a good girl.” He moaned as your muscles squeezed him tighter at his words. His fingers returned to your clit; it was like they were magnetized to your little bundle of nerves. He circled your bud a few times before sliding his fingers into your pussy and you squealed at how full you felt. “Your pussy looks awfully lonely, don’t you think?” Apprehension started to mix with the pleasure coursing through your body, quickly pushed towards your second release. His pace increased even more as he continued to thrust his fingers into your cunt and he watched as your eyes rolled into the back of your head. A loud cry left you as your body shook under him and he had to stop moving as your body squeezed his cock in a vice grip.   
His eyes watched you in rapt wonder as your orgasm continued for so long he thought you might pass out. Your lids fluttered and he watched as you slowed your blinking and glanced at him, your pupils blown wide.   
“Did that feel good? Do you like having both of your holes used?” You meekly nodded, refusing to meet his eyes before he gripped your chin, making you look at him. “Say it.”  
“Y-yes it feels good.”  
“I bet you want Mattsun back in that greedy pussy of yours, wanna feel us in both of your holes, huh?” Immediately you shook your head. Mattsun was so rough, he’d rip you apart. A slap across your face shocked you; Makki hadn’t hit you once all night, until now. Tears clouded your vision at his disappointed expression. “I told you not to lie to me earlier. I know that’s what you want, you little slut. I saw how hard you came while he fucked you, don’t even try to deny it. Tell me what you want.” A war was being raged inside your mind, the fractured pieces unable to come up with any words. The need from your body was loud and clear, and it wanted this desperately.   
“Please use me, I want both of you to fill me up and do whatever you want.”   
“Again.”  
“Please fuck both of my slutty holes.” Your pleading tone made him growl as he slipped from your body.   
“Well, you heard her.” He said as he looked over at Mattsun who was leisurely stroking his cock.  
Mattsun laid down on the bed and roughly pulled you so you were above him on your hands and knees. “Take my cock back into that hungry cunt of yours,” he growled as he lined himself with your entrance and slammed back into you in one thrust. A scream tore through you as he set a harsh pace. You felt another hand caress the small of your back lightly.   
“Stop for a second, Mattsun.” The man paused his thrusts, and your mind was spinning at the halt in his jarring movements. As if your body wasn’t already coming apart at the seams, it truly felt like you would be torn open when Makki slipped back inside your ass. Mattsun was surprisingly less forceful when he resumed his thrusts and they started to alternate their movements into your exhausted body. You were a moaning mess as you rested your forehead against Mattsun’s chiseled chest. Both of the men began to speed up their thrusts, and Makki’s fingers returned to your clit. You were so stretched that you could feel the prominent veins on their cocks as they dragged against your sensitive walls. A particularly hard thrust from Mattsun made you scream as stars overtook your vision.   
“Oh fuck, do that again, she clamped down so hard.” Heeding the words of his partner, he repeatedly slammed against your g-spot and you knew your third release was going to slam into you. Your body was exhausted and overstimulated but god, you hoped this would never end. When your third peak finally washed over you, every cell in your body lit up and you landed against Mattsun’s chest as your arms finally collapsed. They continued to thrust into you a few more times until you felt both men fill you with cum.   
“Holy shit, did you feel that Mattsun? She fucking squirted.” Makki said. You’d barely heard it as you were toeing the line of losing consciousness, but at his words, you felt your face flush. The last thing you heard as your eyes fluttered shut was “I think we’ll keep her.” You were ashamed to admit it, but your overused pussy gushed at the thought.


End file.
